Destiel Omegle chat
by hallucilucifer
Summary: A Destiel fic that happened on Omegle. Rated for language, I guess.


**A.N: I AM NOT THE ONLY AUTHOR OF THIS. It was an omegle chat. Stranger started, I retorted, and that's how this was written. I DO NOT TAKE ALL THE CREDIT. But they left the conversation before I could ask their name, if I could post this, etc. But it's good, so I am posting it but IT'S NOT ALL MINE. Just saying. Carry on.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters, and only half of the story itself. Stranger from Omegle, if you find this, PLEASE come forward! :)**

Castiel was falling, he couldn't help that. Day by day, little by little his Grace was slipping away from him. He could sense Dean's danger when Dean stepped on the land mine while on a hunt. He appeared in the nick of time ready to transport the three of them out of harm's way, when he felt a strong tug on his Grace. He wasn't strong enough to, so he pushed Dean hard out of the way taking the blow of the explosion. He was sent flying back, hitting his back on a tree and falling face first into the grass ((need a Dean))

At first, Dean was confused. He didn't realize that Cas had been the one to push him out of harm's way. He looked around frantically, finally seeing Cas slumped over near a tree. He ran to Cas's side and shook him, trying to wake him.

Cas' eyes fluttered open as he saw the fuzzy vision of Dean. He tried to say something, anything but all that came out was a loud whimper

Dean uttered a quiet "Oh, God" with tears in his eyes. He knew that Cas was hurt bad, but he didn't know what to do. "Can't you fix yourself?" he asked on a panic.

Cas shook his head. "N-not... S-strong... E-enough.." He choked out, coughing hard and blood dripping out his mouth. He could feel broken bones all over, arm, wrist, most or all his ribs, leg and ankle.

"Damnit, Cas," Dean said, wiping tears from his cheeks. "Sam, come help me!" Sam ran over and put Cas's arm around his shoulder. Dean took Cas's other arm and put it around his own shoulder. "We have to get him to the Impala. He needs to go to the hospital.

Cas screamed in pain as he was lifted off the ground. "N-no... P-please... N-no... More.." He begging, sobbing as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Cas, what happened?" Sam asked fearfully. He looked at Dean, asking the same question, but without words. Something had to have happened for Cas to actually be feeling human-like pain. Had he fallen? If so, why?

"I... Was... Kicked... Out of... H-heaven..." He let out another cry of pain, every breath painful. "I-i... Need... A favor..."

"What is it Cas? What do you need?" Dean asked breathlessly.

Cas was starting to gasp now, barely holding on. "My.. L-last... Few... Moments... I would... Like... To spend... Them... Peacefully... With... T-the t-two... Of you..."

Sam and Dean stopped walking. They both turned their heads to look at Cas. "Wha...What do you mean your last moments? You think we're gonna let you die?" Dean was on the verge of tears again. "Because we're not, Cas. We won't. You're not going anywhere, you're stuck with us." He smiled a painful smile and shook his head. Sam couldn't stand seeing Dean like this. He knew Dean loved Cas, and not in the same way that he himself loved Cas. There was something more there, and now it was all going to be over.

Cas gasped for air. "S-stop... N-no.. More... Put me down... Please..." He closed his eyes in pain. "We... All... Know... I won't make it... To the... Impala... Let alone... A hospital..."

Tears were streaming down Dean's face. "No, man, don't give up. Please don't give up. Gotta keep going...not much farther...please...God..don't let him die." He let out a sob. "We need you here, Cas. I need you. You can't leave me like this, please. Just don't give up like this."

"I-im... S-sorry... Fathers... Not home... " Cas looked a Dean and gave a small smile. "It's... Been... An honor... To know... You... Dean... Winchester..."

Dean let out another choked sob. He was sobbing uncontrollably now. "No. Please, no. Cas, don't talk like that. We're gonna fix you up, get you better, huh? You're not leaving, Cas..."

Cas choked on his last breath, saying. "I... Love you..." His body went limp, feet dragging as they carried him. His lips dripped blood as his head fell forwards.

"No!" Dean sobbed. He took Cas's limp body into him and held him, hugging him tightly, crying into Cas's hair, choking out "i love you, too's" between every sob. After a few minutes of this, he looked up at the sky and yelled, "Please, God! You have to bring him back. O have gone through too much for you and this is how you repay me? You've done it before, you've brought him back. Please, you have to bring him back for me! I need him! I love him!"

Cas' body was still warm, but getting cold as the blood was no longer pumping. His head leaned on Deans chest, as off the side in the hug. Sam stood there, hopeless for his brother, a tear running down to hear the words and no realize how bad Cas' death would affect him

"This isn't fair!" Dean screamed. "Those bastards have put us through so much! All of us, including Cas! In the end, they always got what they wanted out of us! Why the fuck can't they just bring him back!" Dean stood up quickly, yet taking enough time to lay Cas gently against the ground. "You hear that, you sons of bitches?" he screamed at the sky. "Fuck you. Fuck all of you winged asshats. You never know when to stop fucking with our lives!"

Cas' wounds healed, blood disappearing and clothes replacing back to new. He took a deep breath, eyes opening wide. "D-Dean.." He called

Dean stopped, breathing heavily. He almost didn't want to get his hopes up about what he thought he just heard. He turned around slowly to see Cas sitting up, rubbing his head as if trying to get rid of a headache. He ran over and collapsed on the ground next to Cas in the tightest embrace he had ever given. Cas hugged him back, although he wasn't too sure why he was being hugged.

Then he remembered, what he'd said. "I love you Dean Winchester.." He nuzzled his head into Deans neck, sighing and smelling him. Dean always smelled good, like home to him.

Dean let out a sob, only a happy one this time. "I love you, too, Cas."

Cas smiled. "I owe you... You saved me..." He hugged him tighter.


End file.
